Identity Revealed
by Zeladious
Summary: One-Shot. The characters unexpectedly meets a girl who knows them, especially one.


A girl, who is apparently in her twenties, was watching the moon on a rooftop building. Her ever long-flowing hair drifted along with the wind, thinking of the past event that happened last night.

* * *

Yesterday…

She was walking on a pedestrian crossing signalling a green man when a motorcycle nearly bumped into her if it weren't for someone who saved me. He was apparently with a girl friend of his. He shouted at the motorist to be careful with his driving. The driver was apparently a dark-coloured skin and could only see the eyes with the helmet on.

'Sorry, sorry! I'm in a hurry!'

The dark-skin shouted.

As soon as he pulled me to safety, he asked.

'Are you alright, miss?'

He popped out a rose onto his hand like a magician.

'Kaito! We'll be late!'

The girl shouted to him.

'Ah, sorry! I have to go now!'

Kaito apologised to me as I took the rose and ran off with the girl.

'Kuroba Kaito…'

I murmured to myself.

'Are you okay?'

The dark-skin boy ran up to me.

'I'm…fine.'

I spoke softly.

'That must have been a shock. I'm really sorry about that!'

He spoke with concern.

'I know! To make it up to you, how about I drive you home? This Osaka, detective of the west-'

'It's…okay.'

I spoke softly again.

'Hattori Heiji.'

This time, I spoke in my normal voice.

'How did you know my name?'

His voice turned a little stern, tensing up, as if someone could knock him out anytime.

'You're…famous.'

I spoke softly.

He gave a sigh, and relaxed himself.

'Take me to the Detective Agency.'

He complied, and gave me the helmet that he wore.

'I don't need it. Hop on.'

I sat behind Heiji, grabbing his hip. He drove, with a few turns here and there.

'We're here.'

We soon walked up the stairs to the door and Heiji opened it. When we stepped in, over at the desk was none other than Mouri Kogoro, who was reading newspapers.

'Mouri…Kogoro.'

'Hmm?'

He spoke. He was reading the part of the section on horse betting, and didn't bother to pay attention to his surroundings. Soon, his daughter came out of the door she was in.

'Hmm, a guest, Hattori-kun?'

She looked at him then her before turning to her dad.

'Otou-san! A guest is here, you know!'

She shouted to her dad.

'I know, I know, don't bother me right now!'

'Otou-san…'

Her anger was raging up, as if wanting to kill someone.

'Mouri…Ran.'

I spoke.

'Eh?'

The anger that she had dissipated instantly.

'You know me? Hattori-kun, did you…?'

He shook his head.

'Then…how?'

She questioned her. Then another door opened. It was…

'Kudo…Shinichi.'

He looked at her with menacing eyes, as if about to scorch anyone who looks into the eyes of his.

'What are you saying? He's Edogawa Conan…right?'

Her voice wavered a little.

'…there is only one truth!'

Her hair covered one part of her eye and she smiled in menacingly and pleased of seeing Shinichi's eyes like that. She then quickly advanced towards him and took him to a building rooftop.

'Conan-kun!'

Ran shouted.

She then tossed him aside.

'Wha-what was that for?!'

He shouted in front of her.

'Johou…ghetto. (Information Get)'

She turned to looking at the dusk, which was coming down as the moon rises.

Shinichi adjusted the sneakers of his and pressed something from the belt to inflate in soccer ball and kicked the ball onto her face, except that it was at the back of her face.

'It's no use.'

The ball directly hit her face in as soon as she turned, clenching her teeth to endure the pain.

'Y-you…took it?'

His voice was definitely wavering. I approached him as he walked backwords.

'Don't…come near…me!'

Once their face met closely enough, she let out a shed of tear, for _him_.

'I pity you.'

I spoke with concern. He still gave the menacing aura but I made myself oblivious to it and kissed on his forehead. His menacing aura then disappeared.

'You…'

'Sorry about that.'

I spoke softly, out of concern and right in front of his face.

'Why…?'

'Why, you say.'

I put my finger on his lip, prompting him not to speak. I grabbed him by the armpits and slowly raised…to put him on my shoulder.

'Sorry…just let me be like this for a while…'

He complied with it, not making a fuss out of it. She watched the moon at the same time.

'I wonder…if it's all right…'

'Huh? What do you mean by that?'

'Nope, it's nothing…'

'I see…you…are a kind person from the start, aren't you?'

She widened her eyes the moment he finished his sentence.

'Maybe…you're right.'

* * *

Present…

'A kind person, huh…'

She let her tears come out of her eyes as her tears drifted along in the cold wind.


End file.
